One Wish
by AchillesoftheVarden
Summary: The Titan war is over. For winning the war Percy Jackson is given one wish. He wants to be with the maiden he fell in love with. But she's dead. And now Percy will go through hell to get her back. But a certain maiden goddess won't let that happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how's things? I'm sorry about the lack of updates for Reborn, I've just had other things to do. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this if im busy but the idea came to me and I thought holy fuck I needs to write this down and this is the result. So yeah, let's get going.**

_**One Wish**_

_It was when Luke's body was being brought out of the throne room that realisation struck Percy._

_The war is over. The Titan's are gone. We won, he thought._

_Winning came with a price. Many demigods had died. Luke had died in order to kill Kronos. Silena had been killed by the drakon. Clarisse had try'd to defeat Kronos and paid the price. A whole lot more had been killed by monsters. They won the war but at what cost? That was what was running through the survivors minds as they remembered their fallen brethren._

_The heroes of the war were about to be rewarded, but none were exactly in a celebratory mood. Was when Zeus, king of the gods, spoke from his throne that any chatter in the room died down._

_"Without the demigods, the outcome of this war would have been much different. Though are losses were great, Olympus still stands. And it is thanks to the very demigods in front of me," the sky god boomed, "I first would like to thank my brothers Hades and Poseidon for joking when they did."_

_The two gods nodded at the younger brother._

_"Now to reward the heroes. Tyson, son of Poseidon, step forward," Zeus called._

_The Cyclops stepped forward nervously. Poseidon smiled down at his son._

_"You did me proud today Tyson, for your courage I offer you the place of General on my army," Poseidon said._

_Tyson nodded vigorously with a huge grin on his face, As the other Cyclops at the back of the room roared their approval. Percy couldn't help but be happy for his brother, despite the sadness in his heart._

_"A new weapon shall be forged for you my son. What is your choice?" The sea god smiled._

_"Stick!" Tyson exclaimed, waving his broken club in the air._

_"I shall make him the greatest stick in existence," Hephaestus announced._

_"Grover Underwood step forward," Zeus called._

_Grover bleated loudly as his name was called._

_"For your effort in the war, we offer you a place on the Council of Cloven Elders," spoke Dionysus from his throne of grape vines._

_Grovers eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted._

_"Another fainter, nymphs take him away," Dionysus sighed._

_Two nature spirits carried Grover away as he moaned about tin cans._

_"Annabeth Chase, my daughter step forward," said Athena._

_Annabeth stepped forward with her head held high, despite only after seeing the boy she loved die._

_"Olympus stands but it is broken. The city needs to be rebuilt. I here by make you the architect of the gods. You will build us a new Olympus," Athena said, her voice filled with pride._

_Annabeths eyes widened before a smile graced her lips._

_"Thank you mum," she smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

_Percy grinned at his friend. Annabeth loved architecture and he knew what this must mean to her._

_"My daughter, Thalia Grace, step forward," Zeus smiled._

_Thalia hopped forward on crutches, as a falling statue of Hera had broke her leg._

_"We have decided to give you yoit in choice in what you reward is. You can ask for anything within reason."_

_Thalia thought to herself for a minute before answering._

_"What I ask for is not much. The pact of the three has to go. You can stop having kids simply because you fear themThe hilts on the topic of kids, all and I mean ALL of your children are to be claimed by the age of thirteen. I want Hades and Hestia to be given thrones on Olympus, they deserve it. And also the minor gods, I want them to have their own cabins at camp. They and there children felt neglected by you, which led to them siding with the Titans. Hades gets a cabin too," Thalia answered._

_The entire room gawked at her in shock._

_"Is that all?" Ares asked sarcastically._

_Thalia shook her head._

_"No. I would also like to join the Hunters of Artemis."_

_Artemis smiled at Thalia from her throne._

_Zeus stared at his daughter intently for a few seconds before nodding._

_"I swear on the River Styx to abide by the terms of your wish," he said as thunder shook the throne room._

_Thalia smiled at her father before stepping down._

_"Last, the saviour of Olympus, my son, Percy Jackson," Poseidon said proudly._

_Percy frowned as he stepped forward._

_"What about Nico?"_

_"Nico has asked to have Calypso released from her prison," Hades answered._

_Nico smiled at Percy from beside his father._

_"Percy for your acts of bravery in the war, we offer you something that has not been offered to a mortal on a millennia," Zeus said._

_"I am offering you the gift of immortality, my son. Should you accept you will remain my leutinent for the rest of time," his father smiled fondly._

_Percy shook his head, making most gods gasp._

_"With all due respect father, I would much rather be given one wish. Same as Thalia," he stated._

_"I think your crazy but whatever. What wish do you seek?" asked Zeus._

_Since Thalia had been given his first choice, Percy knew exactly what his wish was._

_"A couple of years ago, I met an absolute man hater of a girl. The gave me a hard time simply because of my gender. Yet I still found her attractive," Percy said._

_All but one Olympian was confused by his words._

_"Perseus," Artemis warned._

_But he wasn't done._

_" When travelling with her on a quest, I realised she wasn't what I first thought. She was a good person, an amazing companion to have with you. Not only was she beautiful, but she was strong, smart and independent. It was then I realised I had fallen on love with her. But there was two problems. The first was she was a maiden. The second was tht she was killed by Atlas towards the end of our quest. She was put into the stars when she died. With her dying breath she told me she had feelings for me and that maybe it was best she died," he smiled sadly._

_He looked around he room, staring each god and goddess in the eye._

_"Her name was Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. And I want her to be brought back. Apollo said that he foresaw tht I had a future with her, and she wasn't meant to die. I want her to be brought back to life, so I may ask for her hand in marriage. That is my One Wish."_

Artemis was fuming in her throne. How dare that insolent male dare ask to revive Zoë just to ask for her hand. She was a maiden! And swore to be for all her life.

Zeus stood nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Soon after she died, I took her out of the stars. She was a Titan spawn, I couldn't have her amongst the greats in the stars! I had her sent to Tartarus," Zeus revealed.

None where more shocked then Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapters so short, I just wanted to get the main parts from the books out of the way. just thought I'd point out a few things that are different.**

**Thalia never became a hunter until now.**

**The prophecy spoke of three demigods not one so Thalia and and Nico were part of it**

**Nico met Calypso, not Percy**

**Percy, Thalia and Nico are the same age**

**Annabeth loved Luke**

**Zoë fell for Percy as did Percy for Zoë**

**Artemis is a super bitch**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. Check out my other story Reborn, if you have not already. Ill update it later this week.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you are good, AchillesIsReborn signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How****s**_** things guys, hope you are well. All I can say is wow. One Wish got (in my opinion) a lot of support for a fairly shitey chapter so thanks! Theres just so much I can do with this story I just don't know where to begin. There is some stuff I need get done though, hence why I'm writing this. So yeah, Chapter 2 coming at you.**_

_**One Wish**_

"What do you mean she's in Tartarus?" Percy whispered.

Zeus tugged at the collar of his suit nervously, knowing what would happen if Percy got angry.

"Percy, try to understand, her father try'd to kill us once. We couldn't have her wake with the greats among the stars! Tartarus was what she deserved..."

"SHE DESERVED GREATER THEN THE STARS!" Percy yelled.

"Son, try to understand, Zeus had good intentions," Poseidon said.

"She spent her entire life fighting alongside Artemis, risked her life for Olympus for thousands of years. She died fighting for Olympus. An you question whether she deserves to be in the stars?"

"You're only 16 boy, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Like I said we couldn't have her..."

"You mean your ego wouldn't allow for anybody offer then a child of Zeus to go there? Don't try fool me with your bullshit lies," Percy spat.

Thunder rocked the throne room. Some of the water that held Bessie the Ophiotaurus splashed on to the floor.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE FOOL. TITAN SCUM DESERVE TO BURN. SHE WAS LUCKY I ONLY SENT HER TO TARTARUS," Zeus thundered(lol).

"And this would becoming from a son of Kronos, lord of the Titans?" Percy shot back.

Zeus frowned at his own stupidity while Ares snickered on his throne.

"I say let the punk go get her," the war god grinned.

Everyone in the room stared at him in shock.

"Say that again," Artemis frowned.

Ares' grin grew, glad to have all the attention.

"I say drop the punk off in Tartarus, and let him get her out. If he does, they'll have some gooey moment, if he fails... well I certainly won't miss him."

"Now wait a second.." Poseidon growled.

"I'll do it."

The gods stared at Percy in shock.

"Percy think about this," Annabeth began.

"I said I'll do it," Percy whispered.

"Father in the near impossible chance that he can get her out, she will rejoin the hunters. I will not have her being with some boy," said Artemis, glaring at Percy as she spoke the word boy.

"Then I'll get her out and leave her be. If Zoë wants to rejoin you and your hunt then I won't stop her. But I won't have in the hell hole," said Percy.

"The Styx connects to some of the rivers on Tartarus. I'll arrange for Charon to bring you as far in as we can," Hades offered.

Percy nodded his thanks.

"I hope you realize what your getting in to boy, if you get in trouble, there won't be anybody who can help you," Artemis glared.

"I'm completely aware," Percy snapped back.

Artemis glared at Percy once again as Zeus spoke up.

"You can depart in the morning, but for tonight, we celebrate put victory today. Let the party commence!" He boomed.

* * *

Olympian parties were always incredibly enjoyable. Never ending food and drinks, music blaring through multiple speakers, playing whatever song the particular person wanted to hear. Everyone was having a great time, everybody but one son of Poseidon. His mind was on Zoë Nightshade, nothing else. The music he was listening to was constantly swapping between All I Want by Kodaline and Snow Patrols Chasing Cars. He was trying to think of a plan, a logical way to get in, find her, save her, then get back out. Getting in was easy, Hades had offered to help, but the rest? Tartarus was literally hell, and she was their on her own. And what if he couldn't find her? What if she wasn't herself anymore? What if... What if she couldn't remember him. He had to risk it. In the short time he knew her, he had fallen madly in love with her. Her aggressive attitude towards men had slightly annoyed him at first, but he grew to understand and get to know her, he had respected her, and once he got to know her on an emotional level, he began to like her. She was fiercely loyal, and kind once you got past the whole "I hate men" thing.

"Percy? Can we talk for a second?" someone asked.

It was Annabeth.

She stood proud, still in her battle armour, her blonde princess curls reaching below her shoulders and her intelligent grey eyes sparkling.

"Sure," Percy replied, his eyes remained staring at the left corner of the table, as they had for the past half hour.

"Percy, why are you doing this?" she asked.

The music stopped playing. All Percy could here was silence.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going after her? Why didn't you take immortality? You would have been a god, had any woman in the world. But not only did you not accept immortality, you thought it would be best to go after the one girl you couldn't have. Why, where is the logic in it?"

"Why? The same reason you nearly betrayed us, the same reason you nearly sided with Luke. Love. There was no logic behind you joining Luke. Yet you loved him, that was enough. I love Zoë. When she was alive, she loved me. That is enough," Percy seathed.

"Percy, I didn't...," Annabeth paled.

"Did I ever tell you about our last conversation? Zoë and I?" Percy asked.

"Um, no but.."

"Zoë asked Artemis, for a second alone so the two of us could talk. Artemis wasn't thrilled but she allowed it. It was just the two of us, her facing up towards the stars, one of her hands was covering one of her wounds the other was grabbing my hand. She was coughing repeatedly, her face paling more and more with each passing breath..."

_Flashback_

"Percy," Zoë coughed.

"I'm still here Zo, it's ok," Percy whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything, I really am," she gripped Percy's hand tighter, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, no no no, you have nothing to be sorry for," Percy smiled.

"I never got the chance to tell you this Percy, but I'm glad I met you. You taught me that not all males are bad. You are a fine man, if I were not a maiden, I would be right on that," Zoë began to giggle. " I believe that is what people say now days?" Her giggle turned into a laugh, and then into a blood spluttering cough.

It was hurting Percy to see her this way, but her words had confused him.

"Zoë, what are you saying?"

"I love you Percy. I know there is something between us, don't try deny it. What I want to..."

She was interupted by Percy's lips crashing in to hers. Percy pulled out, but stayed close enough to Zoë that their lips were only a breath apart.

"I love you too, Zoë," he whispered.

Zoë lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Perhaps it's best this way," she whispered.

_flashback ends_

"Those were her last words," Percy sniffed, his emotions getting the better of him.

The music had began to play again. From Eden by Hozier.

"Seaweed brain, Tartarus is a bad place. What if it changed her? What if... what if her feelings have changed?" Annabeth questioned.

"I HAVE TO TRY," he roared.

Annabeth stared at him in shock.

"I have to try," Percy whispered.

* * *

**Alright guys I think that'll do for now. Ive a few things to apologise for. The first being I'm sorry for disappearing, I turned 16 a week after chapter one of this story. My parents flew me and my friend over to Kissimee, I think in Florida, then I was at Wrestlemania 30 in New Orleans, when I got back it was the start of Easter Holidays, more work hours and blah blah blah. Still managed to start watching Game of Thrones, Walking Dead and Supernatural strangely enough. All fantastic shows. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in this chapter and the last, both were written from my iPhone so autocorrect fucks up some things. Sorry that the chapters are so short, I'm not brilliant at long chapters. Also sorry for the constant name changing, I'm kinda looking for something that works for me. Thanks again to all who followed and favourited, means a lot. I'll try have the next chapter for Reborn up soon, and ill actually try. Achilles signing off.**

**Now playing: BABYMETAL - Gimme chocolate**


End file.
